Taken new
by Brady's girl
Summary: Hi, my name's Bella Cullen. I'm a vampire.. well half vampire half human, my dad was a vampire when he met my mother, my mother was human. I was taken from my family when i was 1. I haven't seen my parents; older siblings for 16 years. I've been living with my adopted family since i was 2. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my second story so don't hate me

I don't own Twilight only the plot

* * *

Bella's POV

Hi, I'm Isabella "Bella" Alice Rosalinda Marie Cullen. I'm a vampire hybrid, incase you don't know what that is its half vampire half human. Yea i know what your thinking vampires don't exist well they do-surprise.

16 years ago my brother Cameron"Cam" Jasper Fabian , sister Demetria "Demi" Alexandra Rose and I were born. My father was or still is a vampire when he met my mom, he's where us three get our vampire side form, our mom was human when she had us. But because we were half and half we killed her, but one of our other brothers gave her our dads venom, this resulted in her being changed into a vampire.

It all happened when we were 1. We was playing in our nursery- Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were out hunting(our adopted siblings) whilst mom, Edward and dad were downstairs making our dinner or working in the study- when two nomads came into the room


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle- Esme

Bella- Edward

Alice- Jasper

Rosalie-Emmett

Cameron- Vanessa

Demi- Chase

Peter- Charlotte

Logan- Ashley

Mitchel- Emily

_****__**Esme **_Carlisle(mum and dad)

_**Bella,Cameron and Demi(triplets)**_

_**Edward,A**__**lice,Jasper,**__**Rosalie,Emmett(normal)**_

_**Vanessa,Chase,Peter,Ashley,Emily(Jones)**_

_****__**Charlotte,Logan**__**,Mitchel (Musso)**_

_****__****__**I don't own Twilight**_

* * *

previously

Edward and dad were downstairs making our dinner or working in the study when two nomads came into the room

******_Continued from last time_**

* * *

They started to go towards my brother and sister, when I felt the need to protect them. I picked up the toy closes to me, which was a wooden block, and threw it at the nomad closest to me. As it hit the nomad it made a deafening crash she turned around to look at me.

Nomad: Well what do we have here James

James: It looks like Carlisle has been busy Vicky

so the lady's name was vicky.. well then

Vicky: Hurry somebody's coming up.

the man,James, picked me up and walked over to the window. Vicky had already jumped out of the window so it just left me and james. I looked over his shoulder and looked at Cameron and Demi, they were reaching for me like they where trying to get me away from him. James jumped out of the window just as the door opened to reveal daddy and Edward.

The last thing I remember is Daddy and Edward shouting my name, mummy was crying while Cameron and Demi were screaming.

That all seemed like a nightmare. I was put into an orphanage where i met my best friend Abby, I'll tell you about her later.

I stayed in the orphanage until I was 9 years old. Soon after my ninth birthday I was adopted by the Jones and Mussos, who soon became my second family.

In the Jones family there is Vanessa, Chase, Peter, Ashley and Emily. Peter is the father figure, Chase is the over protective big brother whilst Vanessa, Ashley and Emily are my older sisters. In the Mussos there is Charlotte, Logan, Mitchel, Charlotte is the mother figure and Logan and Mitchel are my other over protective big brothers.

Here is a little back ground information on the Jones/Musso, Peter and Charlotte are married. Logan,Ashley, Mitchel and Emily are dating. People think that they are adopted like me so it is alright for them to date, also there all mated with others. Vanessa, Chase and I are the only single ones, but because of Peters gift we know that our mates are coming soon. Some vampires have 'gifts', Peter is all knowing; Logan can tell if somebody is lying; Ashley has sense deprivation (which is cutting off people's senses); Emily is telepathic and Mitchel can project vivid images into another's mind. Where as I have an mental shield and I'm a sponge(I can absorb other vampires gifts).

They don't have a problem when i cut myself by accident or get my monthly gift(so horrible).

I used to wonder why my real family has never found me, but as i got older I'm glad they haven't found me as I have became closer to the Jones and Musso family. Well any way heres my story.


	3. Chapter 3

_****__****__**I don't own Twilight**_

* * *

Alright, on with the story. I was sleeping peacefully in my warm,cozy bed when I got woken up by somebody jumping on my bed.

ashley:Wake up!

Ashley shouted with every jump.

Me: I'm up, I'm up

I stated as I sat up. That was Ashley one of my sisters and if I'm right then Emily and Vanessa should be walking into the room in 5..4..3..2..1 there they are.

Vanessa: Hurry up babe, Peter wants to talk to us before we go to school.

Emily, Vanessa and Ashley sat on my bed while i got ready. I quickly did my morning routine. Once I finished brushing my teeth,doing my make up and brushing my hair I walked into my room and over to my walk in wardrobe. On the way to the wardrobe i went into my underwear draw and quickly put on the underwear i had decided to wear today. Once i got into the wardrobe i picked out some white skinny jeans and a baby pink top with a white. I put those on and went to my accessories, there i put on my favorite headband; necklace and my brand new Shamballa bracelet and my pink wedge boots(outfit on profile).

I walked out of the wardrobe and into my room. The girls were already dressed and ready to go downstairs. I picked up my bag that was by my desk and put some of Marc Jacobs Lola Eau de perfume, I then walked out of my room with the girls following behind me. We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where we met the others. Charlotte was behind the stove making my breakfast, peter was talking on the phone and the boys were messing around. We went over to the table and sat down, Charlotte walked over with my pancakes and placed them in front of me then walked off back to the stove. I was half way into my pancakes when peter put down the phone.

Peter: Your going to have new kids at your school today

Logan: So..

Peter: There're vampires, and Char and I know one of them.

Chace: Really who?

Char: Remember we told you about our time in the southern vampire wars?

Mitch: Yeah?

Peter:One of the new kids is our maker. Hs name is Jasper, but we've told you that we call him Major, and

Char:They're coming here tonight with their parents

Me: Alright, is that it?

Char:Yeah thats it.

Me: kay kay, I'm going to the car

Peter: Wait Bella

Me: Yes Peter?

Peter: Good luck today baby girl

Emily:Why what's going to happen?

Me: The anniversary of Abby's death

Vanessa: Honey come here

Vanessa pulled me into a hug.

Char: Get to school guys

Us kids walked out of the kitchen and into the garage. We couldn't decide what car to drive to me being me walked over the the car closest to me, which was Vanessa's 2011 Chevrolet Camaro Red Zone Concept. Vanessa got into the driver's seat whilst Emily and Mitchel; Logan and Ashley got into their cars and Chace got onto his Ducati Monster 696. Once they got into their vehicles we left.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Twilight **_

_We couldn't decide what car to drive to me being me walked over the the car closest to me, which was Vanessa's 2011 Chevrolet Camaro Red Zone Concept. Vanessa got into the driver's seat whilst Emily and Mitchel; Logan and Ashley got into their cars and Chace got onto his Ducati Monster 696. Once they got into their vehicles we left._

******_Continued from last time_**

* * *

**_Bella's POV_**

As we drove to school Vanessa noticed we had to go get petrol, so we pulled into the nearest petrol station. While Vanessa was putting petrol into the car, I walked into the shop that was next to it. Once I got in there I went over to the sweets and picked up some Nerds and Strawberry Marshmallow Fluff, I walked then walked over to the magazines and picked up a issue of Teen VOGUE then walked up to the counter and paid. I walked back to the car munching on my Nerds and got into the car;Vanessa paid and got back in the car and then drove to school, music was blaring to Jasmine Villegas's song Didn't Mean It

When we got to school Vanessa and I saw that the others had saved a space for us so Vanessa pulled into the space and parked the car. The song was just finishing,Vanessa turned to car off.

_**You never mean it. **_

_**Then why in the world would you say it. **_

_**You didn't mean it **_

_**You didn't mean it **_

_**If you didn't mean it **_

_**Then why would you say it **_

_**You didn't mean it **_

_**You never mean it it **_

_**Then why in the world would you say it... (hold) **_

_**'Til tomorrow, don't you know **_

_**Love me now or let me go **_

_**He didn't mean it**_

_** You never mean it **_

_**Then why in the world would you say it... **_

_**Say it..., say it... **_

_**Then why in the world would you say it...**_

_** Say it..., say it... **_

_**Then why in the world would you say it..**_

Everybody turned around and looked at us once we got. Me and Vanessa walked over to the others once we got our bags. We were just casually leaning against our cars listening to the other students whispering about us when we got called into the principal's office, so we locked our cars and walked into the front office. When we got to the office we got told to go straight in.

Mr. Compton was sitting behind his desk, Mr. Compton is 48 years old from Virginia with a wife and a child on its way. he also has been the principal at Forks High for 10 years now.

Mr.C: Ahh you're here take a seat.

so we sat down at the chairs that was in front of the desk. Well us girls did the boys just stood behind us.

Mr.C: Okay so I asked you to come to me so I could tell you that you will be showing the new kids around to day and the rest of the week.

Logan: We'll do it sir.

Mr.C: And I also need to tell you Bella that if you need any time of today or this week just let me know and I'll arrange something

Me: Thank you sir, but I'm going to see how it goes.

Mr.C: Very well then, also is everything set for lunch today

Me: Yep, I just need to let my teacher know that i need to leave 5-10 minuets early to change.

Mr.C: Alright I'll let your teacher know..What teacher is it?

Me: Mrs Smith

Mr.C: Alright.


	5. Chapter 5

I REALLY NEED A BETA. PM me if you are interested. xx

Thanks


End file.
